<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶人自有恶人磨 by Sephy_yao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856559">恶人自有恶人磨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephy_yao/pseuds/Sephy_yao'>Sephy_yao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephy_yao/pseuds/Sephy_yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*就是一辆小破车，R18<br/>*贝雷特x尤里斯<br/>*渣贝警告<br/>*女装警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶人自有恶人磨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“同学们请翻开书本的48页，今天我们来讲解一下这个阵型如何在实战中运用。”黑暗的地下教室里，贝雷特站在破旧的讲台上面给学生们讲解着课本上的知识。尽管教室里已经点满了蜡烛，但在没有一丝阳光的阿比斯地下城市里，学生们也只能就着这摇曳的烛光眯着眼睛一边努力看向贝雷特右手边的黑板一边做笔记，场面那是异常的困难与尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“啊不行了，再这样下去我觉得我要瞎。”希尔凡率先放下了手中的钢笔苦着脸使劲揉了揉自己的太阳穴，再这么记下去他感觉自己年纪轻轻的就要有老花眼了。</p><p>“哼，娇生惯养的大少爷这就不行了。”旁边的菲利克斯对他嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“唉修伯特君啊你的魔法不是很厉害吗，有没有什么可以用来照明的魔法啊？”坐在后面的库罗德也明显受不了这种不尴不尬的光线了，“呵呵呵呵呵，库罗德君，照明的魔法我是没有了，但是让你从此见不到光明的魔法我还是会的。”修伯特那阴森的声音从前排传来让阴凉的地下温度再下降了好几度。</p><p> </p><p>看着讲台下面乱成一锅粥的学生，贝雷特很是头疼。本来三个学级的学生一直都是分开上课的，像现在这样三个学级挤在同一间教室上课那是大修道院成立千年以来都未曾有过的景象，</p><p>而造成现在这个局面的就要拜库罗德这个小机灵鬼所赐了。</p><p> </p><p>夏天的大修道院天气潮湿又炎热，而士官学校的大部分学生都是贵族，基本没遭受过人间疾苦的公子小姐自然不能忍受穿着不透气的制服坐在炎热的教室里上课，于是以希尔妲为首的女生们就天天跟贝雷特抗议，弄的贝雷特一个头两个大，最后是库罗德这个点子王提出去最近才跟地上世界有接触的阿比斯灰狼学级的教室里上课。然而破旧的地下城市环境比不上地上的士官学校，也没有这么大的地方，所以现在大家只能都挤在一个教室里上课了。</p><p> </p><p>“好了好了，大家再忍耐一下吧，灯光暗一点总比中暑晕倒要好，我们这个月的课题任务比较繁重大家要保重身体。”贝雷特用手敲了敲黑板示意下面的学生们安静听课，然而他刚想继续讲课的时候，之前一直在记笔记的康丝坦洁就来了一句：“话说尤里斯去哪了？上课这么久都没见到人。”显然灰狼级的学生已经适应了地下的生活，对于记笔记这种事情完全不受干扰，此时他们在意的是同伴哪里去了。“诶……说起尤里斯，我今天也没见过他呢，真是奇怪。”一旁的哈琵也有点惊讶，别看尤里斯平时漫不经心的模样，他却从来没有缺席过贝雷特的课程。</p><p> </p><p>……尤里斯在哪，尤里斯现在就蹲在这个讲台下面兴致勃勃地吃着我的鸡巴！贝雷特捂着眼睛默默地把心里这句有辱斯文的呐喊咽回肚子里，好在他天生扑克脸，即使天塌下来也面不改色，加上教室的光线昏暗，坐在下面的学生根本就没法察觉那个破旧的讲台下面还能藏着一个男人。</p><p> </p><p>但是显然贝雷特已经不想给机会下面那帮小兔崽子继续浪费时间了，他的命根子已经被蹲在讲台下的尤里斯含了快三十分钟了，这个要命的妖艳贱货口技还非常了得，那技术高超的舌头像蛇一样灵活地缠着他的肉棒，在他敏感的部位若即若离地舔弄着，每当他想释放出来的时候胯下这个妖媚狐子总是立刻就松口。这种想释放却不能释放的感觉对于一个男人来说简直如坐针毡如芒刺背，还好学生们没看出来自己已经被尤里斯弄的满头大汗。</p><p> </p><p>尤里斯显然也听到了自己的名字，他微微睁开眼抬起头看向贝雷特，眼尾紫色的眼影在汗水的晕染下闪闪发光显得异常妖艳，眸里满满是说不清道不明的桃色，贝雷特也条件反射的向下瞥了一眼，结果差点被这狐媚子的眼神看射了。</p><p> </p><p>不行了不能再这样下去了他要疯。“行了，我们现在先继续讲课，尤里斯那边我下课后会严肃批评……呜唔！”贝雷特赶紧咬紧牙关才不至于在学生面前呻吟起来，他狠狠地看向了在自己裤裆前卖力吮吸着的少年，却遇上了对方三份挑衅七分暧昧的目光。视线短暂地相遇之后，胯下妖媚的紫发男孩又用力地吸了一下贝雷特的肉棒，贝雷特咬着牙伸手轻轻扯了一下男孩柔软的头发并用眼神警告他不要乱来之后，他才大发慈悲地松开了口，改为了轻舔。</p><p> </p><p>“老师，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”坐下面正对着讲台的帝弥托利发现老师的脸色不太好，连忙关心道。“……没事，我们继续。”贝雷特稍稍扭过身在右手边的黑板上继续写着板书，他稍微加快了讲课的速度，希望快点讲完早点下课，再不释放出来他感觉自己就要废了。</p><p> </p><p>“今天就讲到这里，大家回去自己复习一下笔记，有不懂的地方可以来问我。”贝雷特好不容易结束了今天的课程，马上就喊了一句下课并整理着桌子上的教学资料，“最后一个离开的同学麻烦关一下门，我要在教室里备课。”</p><p> </p><p>一听见可以下课了，学生们立刻迫不及待地往门口挤去。门关上的一瞬间，在讲台下蹲了一节课的尤里斯吐出被自己舔得湿哒哒的肉棒，一根银线从贝雷特的顶端一直延伸到少年粉嫩可爱的舌尖。“哈哈，老师你真厉害诶，竟然真的坚持了一节课！”尤里斯意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，那一截粉红的舌头格外的诱人。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷特有些窘迫地推开尤里斯从裤兜里掏出手帕擦了擦自己已经软下来的性器，并在思考该如何报复眼前这位调皮的美少年。好不容易等他把自己收拾好拉上拉链之后，一直坐在课桌上翘着二郎腿盯着他看的少年这才收回了验收成果一般的目光从桌上跳了下来。然而这一跳就让贝雷特看到了点东西，“还在罚站呢这就跑出去？”被贝雷特一把抓住要害的尤里斯差点吓的跳起来，连忙捉住对方手说道：“哎你别抓！我都快下去了这又被你弄硬了！”然而贝雷特岂会放过这个绝佳的报复机会，我要的不就是让你硬麽？想到这里他的扑克脸上少有地挂上了一丝不怀好意的笑容，他实在太清楚尤里斯的敏感地带了，手指轻轻一揉一捏惹得少年的身躯微微颤抖，手中的器官也越发坚挺。“年轻人，老这么憋着对身体不好，这次换老师帮你弄弄了。”说罢贝雷特就把尤里斯抱回了他刚才坐的课桌上，麻利地解开了他的裤子。</p><p> </p><p>“！！！贝雷特你别闹！这刚下课的外面还有学生！”尤里斯手忙脚乱地摁住了要往他两腿之间凑过去的脑袋。然而天生莫得感情的贝雷特从来不会为人，跟尤里斯发生过多次关系之后他很清楚这妖媚狐子敏感得很，要尤里斯在性事中不发出声音那是非常困难的一件事，所以两人基本不会在学校宿舍或者阿比斯里面做爱，都是去镇上的旅馆解决的。显然，这是很好的一个报复手段。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才旷课了，我说过，要严厉批评的。”贝雷特摘下手套轻轻地弹了一下少年那已经完全勃起的性器，惹得尤里斯又是一阵颤栗，粉嫩的顶端竟缓缓地流出了水，而他只能死死地捂住嘴巴努力控制自己不要叫出来，眼眶顿时就红了。</p><p>“外面的人还没走光呢，你得好好忍住了。还有，在教室里要叫我老师。”说罢贝雷特便不再给尤里斯说话的机会，一口气把他漂亮粉嫩的性器整个含进嘴巴里用力地吮吸着。</p><p> </p><p>尤里斯高潮时的表情十分可爱，白皙的脸颊变得粉嘟嘟的，一直在眼眶里打转的泪水让这只妩媚的小狐狸纯情了起来，像极了他喜欢的那个纯情阳光的少年。而且只要钱给够了，尤里斯从来不会过问他为何会有如此变态的性癖，完全听从他的安排，这也是贝雷特喜欢跟他做爱的原因。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷特拨开尤里斯的刘海，默默地欣赏着少年还沉浸在高潮余韵里的脸，待他回过神来，贝雷特才好整以暇地抖了抖披风脸上挂着淡淡的笑容走出了教室。</p><p> </p><p>然而，他脸上的笑容没能维持多久。当他走出教室之后转角就听到了帝弥托利在问艾黛尔贾特：“其实我一直想问你的头发是怎么回事，以前不是这个颜色的吧？”艾黛尔贾特有点意外地说到：“我以前的头发确实不是这个颜色，是金色的，不过为什么你会知道？”后来帝弥托利怎么回答她的贝雷特已经听不下去了，他现在像是被雷劈了一样僵在原地动弹不得，脑子一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷特其实有一个不为人知的秘密，就是他喜欢帝弥托利，从第一次见面开始就喜欢，为此他热衷于打听帝弥托利的爱好，就在他打听到希尔凡身上的时候，希尔凡说帝弥托利以前曾送过一把小刀给心仪的女孩，据帝弥托利描述那女孩拥有一头漂亮的金发。原来，帝弥托利喜欢的人就是艾黛尔贾特，他一直以为以帝弥托利这样纯真的性格在爱情方面应该还没开窍，所以他才一直在慢慢培养帝弥托利对自己的好感，陪他练剑跟他喝茶，认为自己还有时间，甚至还傻到在自己的欲望控制不住的时候找了尤里斯当替身。</p><p> </p><p>女神啊，这就是我的报应吗？</p><p> </p><p>噢，我失恋了，我好难受。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，贝雷特都魂不守舍的，就连上课也差点出错，不过托他天生面瘫的福，别的学生并没有察觉到他的异样。然而，别人或许看不出来，跟贝雷特有过亲密接触又擅长观察的尤里斯，看穿面前这位老师根本就无心教学那是比吃饭还容易的事，上课期间每当贝雷特走神，尤里斯总会投去疑惑的目光询问他究竟在搞什么。在第三次接收到来自尤里斯的目光之后，贝雷特才觉得自己不应该这么下去，他该发泄一下了。于是他趁学生们都低头记笔记的时候拿过一张白纸写上“今天晚上”几个字之后迅速夹进一本书里。</p><p> </p><p>煎熬的一节课终于过去了，贝雷特听到下课的铃声的时候松了一口气，并叫住了准备跟大队离开教室的尤里斯：“尤里斯，这是你上次说想要的书，我找来了。”尤里斯听罢转过身有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，张了张嘴欲言又止地想说什么，但最后还是在贝雷特的注视之下伸手接过了书，说了一句谢谢老师之后就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>老师最近很不对劲，尤里斯一边往自己的房间走去一边翻动着手上的书，很快就发现了夹在里面的那张写着“今天晚上”的纸条。平时贝雷特要约他，一般都是下课之后等人都走了的时候，或者在四下无人的地方跟他约时间，从来没有试过在大庭广众之下就给他塞纸条的，毕竟是学生跟老师，还是男学生跟男老师，尤里斯也不希望他卖身的事被同学知道，所以他跟贝雷特都很注意避免被别人知道他们的关系。老师究竟是怎么了？尤里斯不经意地把目光转移到前面并肩走着的帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特身上，似乎找到了答案。</p><p> </p><p>“……老师，能不能解释一下这是什么？”入夜之后，当尤里斯熟练地摸进了跟贝雷特打炮的指定旅馆时，迎接他的竟然是拿着一件怪异服装的贝雷特，饶是他投身于情色行业多年也没看出来贝雷特手上的究竟是哪门子的情趣衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”贝雷特扬了扬手上浅紫色的短裙，那裙子又窄又短，几乎包不住屁股，只有身材很好的女生能穿进去，但是他知道美少年尤里斯完全可以驾驭这件衣服。“就出门的时候在修道院门口的东方商人那里买的，说是叫旗袍，我看这紫色跟你挺配的我就买了。”说完，贝雷特拿着那件旗袍遮住了半边脸，只露出了两只眼睛，小心翼翼地问道：“我今天想让你穿着它跟我做，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>尤里斯嘴角止不住地抽搐看向贝雷特，途中有好几次都想冲上去晃一晃他的脑袋听听里面装的是不是全是水。不过尤里斯还是讲职业道德的，只要钱给够了，他就会满足客人的一切要求，毕竟手下还有好几百人要他养活呢，正道行业肯定没他卖身的钱来的快，况且贝雷特还是主教蕾雅身边的人，以后说不定有用上这关系的时候。这样想想，尤里斯突然就觉得穿这衣服也不是不可以接受。</p><p> </p><p>“呼……”想到这里，尤里斯深深叹了一口气，并拿过贝雷特手上的衣服说到：“你在这等我一会。”随后就跑进了洗手间里。尤里斯这一进去就是半天，贝雷特心里有些忐忑，虽说尤里斯一直都很迁就他，无论是体位还是玩法都从来没有拒绝过他，但是这次他要求尤里斯穿上女装跟他做，是不是有点伤自尊了？其实贝雷特知道尤里斯也并不是喜欢才卖身给他跟那些贵族的，只是因为形势所逼，他太需要钱了。就在贝雷特决定跟尤里斯说不用穿那衣服时，尤里斯终于从洗手间里出来了。</p><p> </p><p>看到眼前的尤里斯，贝雷特露出了震惊的表情，心里飘过一串“我操”。原来尤里斯进去半天竟是化了个妆，跟身上的旗袍颜色一样的浅紫色烟熏眼妆，加上玫红色的口红，化着浓妆的尤里斯看上去竟然就真的像一个成熟妩媚的女人。本来贝雷特只是想着男装的尤里斯会让自己想起帝弥托利，所以姑且让他穿上女装令自己不那么糟心，没想到结果超乎预期。少年身上的旗袍刚好没过大腿根部，露出了洁白笔直的双腿，光着的脚丫像猫咪一样踮起脚尖慢慢朝贝雷特走过来。</p><p> </p><p>随着尤里斯的接近，贝雷特闻到了他身上熟悉的玫瑰香，搭配上他身上这一套，贝雷特情不自禁地吞了一口口水。“先说好哦老师，今天这套是特别服务，要加收服务费的。”只见尤里斯凑到贝雷特身前，替他解开了衬衣上的纽扣，“就收平时两倍的费用，你觉得如何，老师？”尤里斯性感的声线在耳边响起，瞬间令贝雷特半边身子陷入麻痹状态，脑子一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>贝雷特一手将尤里斯抱起摔到床上，迫不及待地把手伸进裙子里想脱了他的内裤，才发现这个骚货竟然已经提前脱了内裤，掀开轻飘飘的裙子就看到了白白嫩嫩的屁股跟形状可爱的性器。贝雷特脑袋有些放空地捏了捏尤里斯极其有弹性的屁股，只听尤里斯说道：“快别折腾了，我已经自己扩张过了，直接进来吧。”听到这句话之后，贝雷特的理性已然断了弦，他暴力地撕开了尤里斯的旗袍，腰部一发力只听见“噗嗤”一声那硬的不行的肉棒就挺进了尤里斯湿软嫩滑的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！好深！老师我不行了！”当贝雷特回过神来的时候，自己已经骑在尤里斯的身上，捏着他的屁股疯狂地操弄着他的小穴。听到尤里斯的求饶，贝雷特更加卖力了，阴囊撞在屁股上的啪啪声响彻整个房间。看着身穿旗袍的少年翘起屁股像一只母狗一样匍匐在他身下承受着他的操弄，贝雷特就觉得自己的肉棒要硬的快爆炸了，他用力地拍了一下尤里斯白嫩的屁股，留下了一个鲜红的掌印，下一刻他便感受到小穴猛地收缩了一下更加用力地吸住了肉棒。“骚货。”贝雷特又在另外一边屁股留下了掌印，然后扣住了尤里斯的腰，猛地戳向小穴里那一点突起，发出最后的冲刺。尤里斯显然已经陷入情欲失去了理智，“啊啊啊啊啊！快点！老师！快点！操死我！”伴随着激烈的抽插，尤里斯猛地仰起头，跟贝雷特一起到达巅峰。</p><p> </p><p>将精液悉数射进尤里斯体内后，贝雷特的性器竟然没有软下来，他就着插入的状态抬起了尤里斯的腿，把他翻了面，体位的变化导致贝雷特的龟头在尤里斯的前列腺上碾过，尤里斯的身体剧烈颤抖，竟生生被碾的射在了旗袍上。看着旗袍上白色的精液以及尤里斯脸上的泪水，贝雷特的理智再一次断线，用力扳开尤里斯的双腿再次用力抽插起来，随着贝雷特的抽插，尤里斯的性器又一次勃起，并跟随贝雷特的律动前后晃动，这特别色情的一幕让贝雷特的性器又涨大了一圈。贝雷特扣住少年纤细的腰身猛地一转身，体位瞬间调换，尤里斯被迫坐在了贝雷特的坚挺上，由于体重的关系，插入得更深了。“唔嗯……老师你好硬，太棒了，啊啊啊……”尤里斯因这突然转换的体位而陷入疯狂，腰肢不受控制地缓缓扭了起来，贝雷特扯开了旗袍全部的扣子，双手贪婪地从少年单薄的胸肌一路游走到那可爱的性器上，惹得由里斯不禁一阵颤抖，腰肢软了下来。“腰别停下来，小懒猪。”贝雷特那罪恶的双手又回到了尤里斯的胸前用力拉扯着他已经完全立起来的乳首以示不满，被前后夹击的尤里斯连呻吟的力气都没有了，只能凭着本能疯狂地摆动腰肢，承受着老师带给他的这疯狂的性爱。夜已深，仿佛连天上的星星都停止闪动进入了梦乡，而房间里肉体碰撞的啪啪声与少年高潮时的尖叫声却一整夜都没有停下来过……</p><p> </p><p>“所以，老师你最近这么反常是因为失恋了吗？帝弥托利拒绝你了？”事后，尤里斯已经累的连一根手指头都动不了了，他的脸上布满泪痕，精致的眼妆早已融化，连身上沾满精液的旗袍也没力气脱下来，就这么像块破布一样瘫在床上，活生生一个刚被强奸完的少女。“……算是吧，他已经有喜欢的人了。不过你怎么知道我喜欢帝弥托利的？”看着尤里斯这狼狈的样子贝雷特有点内疚地帮他脱下旗袍，并用湿毛巾擦拭着他身上的精液。对于尤里斯知道自己喜欢帝弥托利这件事贝雷特一点都不感到惊慌，仿佛尤里斯说他喜欢上的只是城镇上的一个普通女孩，对话间又换了一条毛巾温柔地给尤里斯擦去脸上的化妆品，毕竟他们也算是坐在同一条船上的人，手中都握有对方的把柄。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜的呀，平时看你上课的时候没事就爱往帝弥托利那边看，那眼神啊，饱含着变态的情欲啊，你再不收敛一点我觉得库罗德也很快能看出来了。”尤里斯微微抬头享受着来自贝雷特的服务，“不过老师你也别太难过啦，人家好歹是储君，肯定是要跟女人结婚生孩子的啦，你们不是一路人啦。”说罢少年艰难地撑起身体，抱住了贝雷特，轻轻地拍了拍他的后背继续用笨拙的言语安慰道：“更何况老师你这么变态，也只有我能接受啊，换了别人不得马上就吓跑。”贝雷特闻言不由得默默叹了一口气回抱了尤里斯，手指漫不经心地把玩着他柔软的头发，道：“是啊，变态教师也只能配随身携带化妆品的变态美少年了啊。”变态美少年听后很不服气地说到：“这是本美男子的职业操守，多年来深受广大客户好评，请赞美。还有啊你今晚干了我两次，得收三倍价钱。”贝雷特缠绕着头发的手指顿了顿，脑子里迅速就飘过了诸如他们俩果然是恶人自有恶人磨啊，变态教师果然还是得让变态少年来对付，对方就是自己的报应啊真是造孽等语句。眼前这位美少年口中所说的三倍价钱约等于自己一个月的工资，这个月都没钱给帝弥托利买礼物了，也买不起高级茶叶请他来自己的房间开茶会了。事到如今，贝雷特悲哀地发现自己的脑子依然会不受控制地想起帝弥托利，果然如尤里斯所说他是一个变态，唉……到最后，贝雷特也只能不情不愿地回答到：“知道了，睡醒了再结账可以吧，赶紧睡吧我看你都要睁不开眼睛了。”</p><p> </p><p>贝雷特转过身吹灭了床头的蜡烛，抱紧了尤里斯光滑的脊背，鼻息间充斥着少年熟悉又令人安心的体香。不可否认，此时是贝雷特最为放松的状态，这时候的他不必碍于教师的身份而将自己伪装得人模狗样，也不必烦恼自己的情感是否会遭到对方的嫌弃。他跟尤里斯不是情侣，不是夫妻，甚至称不上是朋友，他们有的只是金钱与肉体的关系，但是却知道彼此最不堪的秘密。贝雷特居然开始觉得这种神奇的关系竟比所谓的爱情来得更加牢固。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>